Frank Boles
Frank Boles first appeared in Batman: Arkham Asylum. He was a corrupt security officer at Arkham Asylum in the employment of The Joker. Boles was instrumental in assisting the Joker and Harley Quinn with their orchestrated takeover of the asylum. Biography Frank has been working at Arkham Asylum for eight years. He has the tendency to drink on the job and has been suspended twice for drinking. He also regularly holds poker evenings in the guard rooms. Frank is desperate to be top dog at Arkham; he fails to recognize that he is considered untrustworthy and generally disliked. He also was blind in his left eye due to a gash over it.This blind eye can be seen more prominently in the enhanced rerelease Return to Arkham Background It was unclear how exactly Frank Boles met the Joker, although the latter insisted that they went "way back", and known each other for a few years. Boles felt indebted to the Joker after he helped him out of a previous situation, and likely aided in his frequent escapes from Arkham. Boles also used his own security clearance to give the Joker free rein of the facility whenever he pleased. That proved especially advantageous for the Joker after he kidnapped Jason Todd, the second Robin, and tortured him in one of Arkham's dilapidated wings.Batman: Arkham Knight Genesis by Tomasi, Soy, & McCaig. Vol 1 #3. December 2015. Once Arkham administrator, Warden Quincy Sharp undertook an ambitious mayoral campaign, it became policy at the asylum to cover up undesirable incidents rather than publicize them. Boles became an integral part of that initiative, and made fraudulent public statements to the Gotham City Police Department and the press as to the nature of escapes and other catastrophes.Arkham Asylum 'Completely Secure' Reassures Mayor; Late Night Alarms Confirmed as Test Only Perhaps Boles proved useful to Sharp in that regard, which was why he was retained on staff despite his rampant alcoholism, unprofessional nature, and several snowballing allegations of excessive force. Boles was almost universally unpopular among other employees; in their e-mail correspondence psychiatrists Doctors Sarah Cassidy and Gretchen Whistler commented on his lecherous attitude towards the female staff.This correspondence, and others, were available as part of a Rocksteady viral marketing campaign in the employees' accounts on Arkhamcare.com. The website is now defunct. Joker himself simply saw Boles as nothing more than an 'idiot guard' and a means to an end, as the guard believed his position as an inside agent made him irreplaceable to the Clown Prince of Crime and enabled him to treat the villain as he saw fit. Despite his attitude, Boles did know when to keep it under control where Joker was concerned, especially when Joker gave a hint of his growing impatience with the guard, and knew not to cross some lines. Unfortunately for Boles, he underestimated the fact that he was one of several inside agents in Joker's employ at the asylum, making his position much more expendable than he actually believed, and the Clown Prince's patience towards his attitude would only last for so long. Despite this, Boles proved to be one of the most dependable and effective inside men the Joker had at his disposal within Arkham, allowing the brute some latitude until Joker decided his usefulness had finally run its course. ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' Boles ultimately found himself embroiled in the Joker's latest scheme to orchestrate the armed takeover of Arkham Island, destroy Batman, and get his hands on the Titan Formula, a Venom derivative that was developed by the facility's head of research, Dr. Penelope Young. He provided valuable security codes to Harley Quinn, which allowed her infiltrate the asylum and gain control of its surveillance and controlled access systems. Boles then paid an unexpected visit to Blackgate Penitentiary, which was destroyed shortly afterwards in a mysterious fire. Although arson was suspected, Boles' involvement was never proven, and the state authorities had little alternative but to transfer most of Blackgate's inmate population - including the Joker's most loyal followers - to Arkham Asylum for temporary holding. The massive influx of Blackgate convicts placed the Arkham security force under unprecedented strain. When Joker was brought back to Arkham, he indicated that there were several people who wanted to talk to the Joker over the deaths caused by his then-most recent escape, and while being brought down to the cell, after Joker insinuated that the fire at Blackgate wasn't an accident and factored into his plans, Boles abruptly told Joker to keep quiet, causing Joker to subtly threaten him to keep his mouth shut in turn. Those factors allowed the Joker to swiftly seize control of the asylum after he was returned there by Batman. Quinn took Sharp hostage and unleashed hundreds of violent offenders. During the chaos, Boles was instructed to kidnap GCPD Commissioner James Gordon, who had arrived at Arkham to oversee the Joker's return. He knocked Gordon unconscious and delivered him to Quinn. However, they were tailed by Batman, who used his knowledge of the guard's past and isolated trace elements of his bourbon in the atmosphere. Within the first few hours, the breakout was confined to the Intensive Treatment Center, and a number of armed security personnel under Officer William North congregated at the building's entrance to prevent it from spreading further. Oblivious to his treachery, however, most were lured away from their posts and shot dead by Boles. Both Quinn and the Joker expressed due appreciation, and complimented Boles as "another valuable employee of the organization". They then just as jovially executed him, as his usefulness to their cause had expired. Bole's corpse was later discovered by Batman, strapped to a stretcher with a green smile that was painted over his face and a large sign that read "dead end" that was chained around his waist. Batman later related the details of his death to both North and Louie Green. Unmoved, North denounced Boles as "scum", while Green commented on the Joker's fickle loyalties. Attributes *Arrogant belief that he is the best guard at Arkham Asylum *Uses sarcasm to cover up insecurities and failures *Violent temper has resulted in many injuries to patients *Reprimanded constantly for drinking on the job Dialogue *''"Shut it, clown. A lot of people here really want to talk to you."'' *''"I thought I told you to stay quiet!"'' *''"Whatever, just be quick!"'' Gallery File:BolesAccessPass.jpg File:Frank Boles Holding Cells1.jpg File:Ar mansBoles3batmanarkhamasylum.jpg File:Frank Boles Joker TV1.jpg File:Frank Boles.jpg File:Frank Boles Closeup2.jpg File:Boles handcuffs Joker1.jpg File:Ark mans Boles 01.jpg File:Boles collars Joker1.jpg File:BolesDeath.jpg Notes/Trivia *Frank Boles was the only major character in Batman: Arkham Asylum who never directly conversed with Batman. Despite his proximity to the Dark Knight during the game's opening sequence, Boles only addressed the Joker and seemed oblivious or indifferent to Batman's presence. *According to the Joker when brought back to the asylum, Boles was married and had at least two children. *Boles' security access pass appeared in Batman: Arkham VR, and was used by the player to access an area at Arkham Asylum. *Boles was given a possible mention in Arkham Knight, as one of the graffiti on Joker's "cell" late in the game. The graffiti in question says "I Hate Frankie!", which seems to give another reason why Joker decided to kill him off besides him expending his usefulness. Footnotes Boles, Frank Boles, Frank Boles, Frank Category:Villains